Estrella fugaz
by xGeychou
Summary: Las estrellas morían y Yuuri estaba enamorado de una, una a la cual no quería dejar escapar de sus manos como si fuera polvo estelar. #YuruuriWeek#YuruuriWeek2017 - Día 1/Confesión. (YuuYu)


**Notas del Fanfic:**

Este fanfiction fue escrito para la Yuruuri Week 2017. Corresponde al Día 1: "Festival de las estrellas", escogí _Confesión/Promesas_.

Yuri! on Ice © Mitsuro Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto y MAPPA.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Yuuri Katsuki * Yuuri Plisetsky.

.

.

.

 **I. Estrellas en ti**

En algún momento Yuuri termino prendado de aquella sonrisa honesta, de aquella intensa determinación, de aquellos ojos verdes que relataban todo el esfuerzo en cada una de sus coreografías.

Para Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky era una estrella.

Una estrella brillante que alumbraba sin ningún atisbo.

Una estrella que crecía con cada presentación sobre la pista.

Una estrella que hacía que sus pupilas se dilataran tan solo subir el rostro al cielo.

Una estrella solitaria.

Todo en él era una estrella.

Recordó irónicamente lo que su madre le contaba de pequeño.

 **[…** **]**

— Las personas son como las estrellas. —Dijo ella, Yuuri la miro confundido sobre su regazo, pero aun así expectante a que continuara. — En el cielo hay muchos puntos blancos, pero estos en su mayoría siempre están solos. — levanto su mano derecha haciendo señas en el cielo, mientras el menor la observaba con curiosidad. — Y hay algunas que nacen de dos en dos. —Aclaro. — Las que no tienen una estrella a su lado deben buscarla, de manera que si Yuuri se siente solo, debe pensar que en algún lugar hay alguien que espera por ti y tú por ella, así serán dos estrellas. —Hiroko entrelazo sus manos, juntándolas. — ¿Entiendes? —le sonrió amablemente. Sus ojos marrones brillaron ante aquel relato, simplemente abrazó a su madre dándose la vuelta.

Nunca lo diría pero esa era la única historia completa que su madre le había contado y que podía recordar claramente, era ridículo pensar que él podría guardar algo como eso en su cabeza y no acordarse completamente otras cosas de su infancia, como cuando lo llevaban a la guardería y él no tenía a nadie con quien jugar o la razón por la que le dio curiosidad el patinaje artístico a tan corta edad. Solo había fragmentos que rayaban en la duda de si eran reales no.

— Entonces, ¿no estoy solo? —subió su voz, cuestionando.

— Claro que no, las estrellas tienen a alguien a su lado siempre. Si no la encuentran entonces se vuelven estrellas fugaces intentando buscar con todo fervor a su otra estrella. —Enfatizo.

— ¿Es esa luz que cae hasta llegar al suelo en las noches? —se angustio un poco por el final trágico del pequeño cuerpo celeste.

— Al final, la estrella hace ¡BOOM! En el cielo y nacen otras estrellas de ella —trato de que Yuuri comprendiera. — Entonces habrán más para que le hagan compañía. —Mintió.

Las estrellas mueren para dar paso a otras, pero ellas mismas no sobreviven, solo dejan su legado atrás.

 **[…]**

Y ahora, a sus 24 años sabía que una estrella fugaz nunca se ve acompañada por otra, ni mucho menos nacen de dos en dos.

Encontrándose en un país en donde ni bien el sol comenzaba a entrar por el horizonte y las luces contaminantes hacían danza sobre todo el terreno que podía alcanzar, opacando el manto negro con las constelaciones que nunca más volvió a ver, jamás lo sabría.

 **II. Estrellas en tus ojos**

A Yuuri no le importaba haberse enamorado de alguien menor por ocho años, la clasificación de sus sentimientos eran grandes, desde el agradecimiento y la inmensa admiración que le tenía hacia Victor, hasta el amor incondicional que le tenía a su madre.

Pero con Yuri era diferente, a veces lo quería provocar, otras quería que sonriera y las demás eran razones tan tontas que se cuestionó seriamente si eso que sentía, era amor.

Cuando te enamoras de alguien, ¿sientes el deseo inmenso de hacerla feliz como de destruirla a la vez?

No, no en el mal sentido. Sino, hacer un desastre de esa persona para ver todas sus reacciones, para palpar cada acción, para quemar a fuego todas aquellas facetas que no conocías de aquel ser.

Eso era lo que Yuuri Katsuki quería de aquella estrella inminente llamada Yuri Plisetsky. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Siempre anhelando tomarla entre sus manos, siempre extendiendo su extremidad en su dirección pero nunca pudiendo agarrarla. Tan inalcanzable.

— Me gustas.

Ahí, sobre la colina a medio camino de una carretera, en un auto viejo que había comprado hace años y observando después de tanto un cielo nocturno tan pulcro, sus palabras salieron como una bomba.

— ¿Qué?

La llanta se había pinchado y ambos la intentaban cambiar, solo que al ver lo refunfuñado que estaba el menor; mostrándole solo a él aquel rostro de su frustración pura, hizo que sus sentimientos salieran sin avisar, rebalsando de un bote llamado _cordura_ dentro de su ser.

— Me gustas. —repitió volviendo a hacer lo mismo de antes, cambiar el neumático dañado.

— ¿Estas jodiéndome?

— Créeme que esa es una de las cosas que me gustaría hacer cuando cumplas 18.

Yuri que estaba entre la confusión y el enojo, se paró bruscamente. Hacia un frio de mierda para que ese maldito cerdo le estuviera jugando una broma y encima de mal gusto, aunque sus mejillas prendidas en el rojo más intenso dijeran todo lo contrario.

— ¡¿Me traes hasta el medio de la nada solo para decir esto?!

Una risilla salió de la boca de su compañero, cosa que lo descoloco.

— Recuerdo que fuiste **tú**. —recalco la última palabra mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al menor. — Quien dijo que quería ir de viaje en _mi viejo y asqueroso auto_.

— Tch. —Desvió la vista, no tenía el coraje para enfrentar esos ojos ámbar. Yuuri podía mirar a través de él si quisiera y no le gustaba la violencia con la que sus latidos golpeaban su pecho.

— Me gustas mucho. —La yema de sus dedos tocaron la mejilla ajena con ímpetu, como si fuera el pétalo de una rosa, sintiendo el estremecimiento ajeno sobre la yema de sus dedos fríos.

— ¡P-pero tú a mí no! —le dio un manotazo alejándose.

— No pregunte si yo te gustaba. —lo acorralo contra la carcasa del carro. Yuri podía ver detrás de su perpetrador a la luna y a las estrellas como si fuera el fondo de una pintura. — Porque sé que me amas. —susurro contra sus labios.

El ruso pudo jurar que sus piernas flaquearon en ese momento. Nunca creyó que ir a Japón solo por impulso hubiera sido un error. ¿En qué momento se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones?

Definitivamente las estrellas atrás eran increíblemente hermosas. Era una lástima que Yuuri se las perdiera solo para ver su rostro confundido y sonrojado en una tonalidad descarada.

— No te creas tanto, estúpido cerdo.

— Hay estrellas en tus ojos.

Entonces verde azulado y ámbar rojizo se encontraron, aquellas luces naturales se reflejaban en sus pupilas y él las veía absorto, perdido en ellas. Yuri aun maldecía no haber crecido lo suficiente a los 16 años para no sentirse asechado por la altura del otro.

Y quizá un beso no estaría demás si el gélido frio de la media noche no les congelara hasta los huesos.

Pero, ¿quién se creen que es Yuri Plisetsky?

A él le vale una reverenda mierda todo eso. En un impuso salvaje jalo el cuello de la ropa que traía Yuuri para unir sus labios sin esperar, ambos experimentando y explorando por primera vez la boca del otro. Sintiendo mariposas en el estómago y haciendo fuegos artificiales dentro de sus corazones.

Un primer beso que no paro hasta el amanecer.

 **III. Estrellas en nosotros**

Yuuri se sentía orgulloso. Había atrapado una estrella, una que era solitaria igual que él. Aunque ya no hubiera muchas sobre el cielo, creía que solo necesitaba de Yuri para vivir en un mundo vacío si todo aquello lo ameritaba. Desde aquella insípida confesión, ambos empezaron a gustar de la noche.

Ir a los países en donde se presentaban auras boreales o una lluvia de estrellas era la parte perfecta de su relación. O más bien dicho, ¿Qué no lo era?

Ambos eran estrellas destinadas a estar juntas por toda la eternidad.

Yuuri no quería volverse una estrella fugaz y estaba seguro de que Yuri tampoco, ellos juntos merecían brillar más. Ellos nacieron para encontrarse, ellos nacieron para ser almas gemelas en todo lo que cabe el significado de la palabra. Porque simplemente, eran el complemento perfecto e imperfecto del otro.

— ¿Siempre estarás conmigo?

— Sabes la respuesta. —Se tomaron de las manos mientras esperaban atentos a que la lluvia de estrellas llegara y comenzara su espectáculo. Un acontecimiento digno de mirar cada cierto tiempo.

— Me gustaría oírlo de tus labios. —Yuuri le sonrió.

— Lo siento, pero no hoy.

En ese instante todo el mundo a su alrededor se concentró en mirar como las luces caían, Yuri nunca le diría honestamente sus sentimientos a Yuuri, así que le pidió a cada estrella fugaz un mismo deseo.

" _Quedarse por siempre con Yuuri."_

Y decir que pasaron más de mil o que Yuuri también pidió lo mismo, no sería una exageración.

En medio de tantas parejas y sin que nadie les diera atención, unieron sus labios para sellar la promesa silenciosa que sus ojos reflejaban.

 **[…** **]**

Yuri era una estrella, una estrella que podría haber muerto sola, pero Yuuri no dejo que eso pasara, no dejaría que se convirtiera en una estrella fugaz y que por sus miedos haya drenado su existencia en sus manos como si fuera polvo estelar. Era alguien egoísta después de todo.

Decir y sentir con el corazón, hace que nunca nos arrepintamos de nuestras decisiones.

Y las promesas que se hicieron el uno al otro tenían como testigo aquellas estrellas fugaces, aquellas estrellas sobre el cielo, aquellas constelaciones enteras que hicieron más fuertes sus deseos y su amor.

Uno al lado del otro, por toda la eternidad sobre aquella extensión oscura.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

¡YEY! Primer día, sinceramente quería hacer esto como un mundo post-apocalíptico en donde ambos se encuentran, pero luego me dije: Creo que no le queda bien, me saldrá largo y seguro matare a uno de los dos (por el resumen), mejor no… -llora-

¡Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana!


End file.
